Damon
Damon was the very first Vampire within the ritual, being the eldest, and his father wanting him to be the guinea pig, originally along with the second eldest son, he was trained as a Warlock by his mother Luna, his mother only trained him and Nicholas due to that the magic Luna used was too powerful for a body in development to handle. Appearance Damon's a gentelman, he likes to wear what the generation considers as high-class clothes, being the 21th century he likes to wear a black suit, along with a white shirt that has a holster attached where he keeps his .44 magnum, on his belt he has a rapier sheath where he holds his special 4 edged rapier. Personality Being the eldest of the brother Damon's the most responsible and mature, he loves his family and will always love them, no matter how blood thirsty some may be. Despite him being a Vampire he has kept his human side from the very beginning, he threats everyone equally, it does not matter to him what you are but who you are, he will fight for those who can't protect themselves from threat, no matter what type of monster they are. He always keeps calm, whether in a fight or outside of one, he thinks before acting to avoid any causalities. He hopes one day all monsters can live in peace and harmony along with humans, he will do anything to reach this goal, even if it means his own death or leaving the rest of his family in a similar close to death state, though he has never and will never be able to kill his family. Damon's a gentleman, he will never treat a woman wrong, but he will fight a female if he has to, however most of the times he choose not to harm them and rather use their weakness for them to retreat or disable their powers so he take them to another place away from everyone else. Weapons & Unique Abilities In the mid 16th century Damon went to a smith who only took special requests from the richest of warriors, he asked him to make a rapier, but not just any normal rapier, this rapier would have 4 sharp edges to accompany the sharp tip of the rapier, after the creation of the rapier he took it to a witch who made it indestructible and strong enough to do at least dent dragon scale. His .44 customized magnum is not to different from a normal .44 magnum, like his sword it's indestructible so it can take the recoil of his special ammunition, he has blessed silver bullets to fight off Werewolves, a special ammunition an exorcist named Viktor created out of normal Oak wood to kill normal Vampires, he also owns a limited amount of Holly wood bullets he requested from Viktor, which are strong enough to kill and Original Vampire, though only Viktor and himself know of their existence. Apart from the normal Vampire abilities Damon being an original has some unique abilities, some that are part of being an original and others he developed throughout the years. *Lust control: Over the years Damon being a gentleman could not accept feeding upon children and adult alike, after several decades of training he eventually was able to control his lust for blood to the point where he does not need to feed for 2 weeks, though without a daily portion of blood he will become weaker like any normal Vampire. *Daylight immunity: Being one of the 6 original Vampires he has an unique immunity to sun light along with his siblings and his father. *Relic and water protection: Due to the strength of being an original normal relics such as an un-blessed rosary or purified water will not harm him, for the artifacts to do any harm they have to be blessed by the pope himself , who is an exorcist, or someone with a high "holy" rank. *Telepathy: After several years of mind training with different cultures Damon developted a higher intellect that allowed him to comunicate and share his memories with monsters and humans alike. *Enhanced physical abilities: despite all Vampires having enhanced physical abilities all Original Vampires have almost the double of this enhancement. Trivia *He is the only Vampire to have a blood lust control. *Being a Warlock originally, if somehow he were to be released from the Vampire powers he would go back to being a Warlock. *His reasoning behind not being able to be a Vampire and a Warlock at the same time is because the powers of a Vampire are impure to nature canceling out the nature's power he would have as a Warlock. *He has stated that half of her mother's power lies within him, the other half within his brother Nicholas, and that if they were to become Warlocks again they'd have enough power to set a whole country in fire with the snap of their fingers. *Damon explains that thanks to the Gnosis magic force running through monsters they can achieve powers beyond the ones they were given, to do this one must train several years until achieved, such as his telepathy ability. **He was MIA from all the family chaos and any other type of chaos for 5 years straight until he had telepathy. Category:Akerson Family